


Ghostdrive

by Minamiyuki



Category: AKB48, HKT48, Keyakizaka46 (Band), NMB48, Nogizaka46 (Band), SKE48
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Comedy, F/F, Horror, Romance, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamiyuki/pseuds/Minamiyuki
Summary: This is an AKB48/Sakamichi fanfic that I've created several months ago and firstly posted it in JPH!P. If you still didn't read it there, you can read it here. So here it is.





	1. Prologue: Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AKB48/Sakamichi fanfic that I've created several months ago and firstly posted it in JPH!P. If you still didn't read it there, you can read it here. So here it is.

_Someone’s POV_

 

13.772 billion years ago, everything started with a gigantic explosion. The explosion scattered all of its matter and energy, and the temperature before was so high, higher than the hottest recorded temperature that we observed today. 377,000 years after the Big Bang, free electrons combined to form neutral atoms; and once combined, the electrons quickly generated energy in the form of one or more photons as they transitioned to low energy state. The universe has become transparent to all electromagnetic radiations.

 

Around 150 million years to 1 billion years after the Big Bang, the universe was slowly illuminated by the formation of the stars, dwarf galaxies and quasars, which was followed by large galaxy formation and superclusters. 13.51 billion years ago, our galaxy, the Milky Way, has formed. The formation of Solar System began 4.6 billion years ago, via the gravitational collapse of the molecular clouds, forming pre-solar nebula. With the accordance of Conservation of Angular Momentum, the nebula spun faster as it collapsed. Over about 100,000 years, the contracting nebula flattened into a spinning protoplanetary disc and formed a hot, dense protostar at the center. The planets were also formed.

 

Earth was formed about 4.54 billion years ago, starting from Hadean Eon, when the Earth is still hot from its birth. On Archean Eon, 4,000 million years ago, the first form of life, Prokaryote organisms, emerged at the very beginning of this eon. 2,500 million years ago, on Proterozoic Eon, the Eukaryotes, a more complex form of life, emerged including some forms of multicellular organisms. Finally, on Phanerozoic Eon, 541 million years ago, vertebrate organisms dominated the world followed by the appearance of all familiar forms of plants, animals and fungi. Modern animals – including humans – evolve at the most recent of this eon. And to the present period.

 

* * *

 

_National Route 139, Fujinomiya City, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan; Monday, April 18, 2016, 7:45 am_

 

Sitting comfortably on the right back seat of the bus, I’m currently reading an astronomical book, while listening to the playlist of my smartphone using my noise-cancelling headphones. As I’m done reading the whole book, I put it inside of my backpack. I looked from the window and saw the Japan’s highest mountain, Mount Fuji, behind those spring-bloomed trees. I then switched my perspective and looked at my uniform.

 

My uniform is composed of a green tartan miniskirt, a white blouse, a red necktie, and a silver blazer with a school crest. The school crest is composed of a green star with the overlapped letters ‘A’ and ‘H’. In my perspective, my entire school uniform represents a dead forest covered by a gray fog. To make it worse, the school that I’m transferred to is situated near that forest. Cute, but creepy.

 

From the window, I saw some female students, with uniforms similar to mine, walking on the side road. It means that my destination is near. I stand from my seat to get my things from the luggage rack. What I get from the luggage rack is a 130 cm storage tube, the tool used to store fishing rods. After I removed my headphones and placed it on my neck, I heard the male voice coming from the bus speaker.

 

 “Now arriving: Aokigahara Girls’ High School (青木ヶ原女子高等学校, _Aokigahara Joshikoto Gakkou_ )”

 

Exiting the provincial bus, I take out two luggage bags from the baggage hold. After saying thanks to the bus driver, the bus left the bus stop. I cracked the joints of my hand, which caused popping sounds, while I look at the slightly steep road leading to the school.

 

“Well then.” I smiled. I put my backpack on my back and pulled my luggage bags as I ascended to the road.

 

* * *

 

_Gate Entrance, Aokigahara Girls’ High School, Fujikawaguchiko Town, Minamitsuru District, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan; Wednesday, April 27, 2016, 8:20 am_

 

I finally saw an opened school gate. Luckily, I managed to get here early in my first day of school. As I reached the school gate, I saw a girl skating at a really fast speed. She’s wearing a uniform similar to mine, the only difference is that she’s wearing a black-and-red hoodie jacket over her uniform and a set of headphones hanging on her neck. Several inches away from bumping to me, she gracefully performed an aerial twist in the air, passing above me. After her left feet touches the ground, she kicks the surface for an aerial cartwheel. Later, she stood on both of her feet to a complete stop.

 

“Using two aerials to reduce the momentum from her skating. What a genius girl.” I applauded.

 

“More like recklessness. She always does that right before the bell rings.” I looked at the source of the voice and saw three girls approaching me. When I saw a red armband, it only means one thing.

 

“Student Council.” I whispered.

 

“Hi, you must be the transfer student that our principal mentioned. I’m Sakurai Reika, 2nd year student and Student Council President.” The girl in center said.

 

“I’m Wakatsuki Yumi, 2nd year student and Student Council Vice-president.” The girl on the right side said.

 

“I’m Hoshino Minami, 1st year student and Student Council Secretary.” The girl on the left side looked at me with cutesy smile. Yup, she’s cute.

 

“Sumimasen! Did I scare you?” The skater girl approached me.

 

“Oi! Kizaki Yuria! Didn’t I tell you to stop overspeeding? You’ve been scaring our students here!” Wakatsuki-senpai scolded her.

 

“Your club president will scold you later.” Hoshino-san smirked.

 

“I thought I’m late. Sorry. Hahahaha.” The girl named Kizaki Yuria scratched her nape.

 

‘Kizaki-san, be careful. You’ve been permitted to use roller skates as a way of travel. Next time, wake up early and lessen your gaming sessions at night. Do you understand?” Sakurai-senpai said.

 

“Hai~.” Kizaki-san said nonchalantly. “I’m Kizaki Yuria, 1st year student.” She added. “You’re in class 1-B right?” she asked. I nodded.

 

“Then we will be classmates along with Hoshino-chan.” Kizaki-san and Hoshino-san performed high five. Kizaki-san felt a vibration in her blazers. She checked it, revealing her smartphone. Once she read the mail, Kizaki-san looked to a part of the school with glaring eyes.

 

“Urusai na, Shiraishi-senpai.” Kizaki-san replied to the mail then stick her tongue out. She looked at her watch and gasped.

 

“Oh shit, it’s already time. See you later~!” Kizaki-san ran off to the school building.

 

“We will carry your luggage to your designated room in Aokigahara Girls’ Dormitory. Hoshino-chan, please take our transferee student to your class.” Sakurai-senpai and Wakatsuki-senpai took my luggage bags. I also gave the very long storage tube to Wakatsuki-senpai. Wakatsuki-senpai looked at me with a curious look while she’s holding the 130 cm storage tube that looks like a drafting tube. Nevertheless, she slung it on her back while bringing my luggage bag.

 

“Well then, shall we?” Hoshino-san said as she guided me to our classroom.

 

* * *

 

_Class 1-B Room, Aokigahara Girls’ High School, Fujikawaguchiko Town, Minamitsuru District, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan; Wednesday, April 27, 2016, 8:35 am_

 

“Wait here.” Hoshino-san instructed me as she entered the classroom. Then she talked to the teacher inside the classroom. After several minutes, the homeroom teacher went out to the classroom to meet me.

 

“Hi, I’m Fukagawa Mai and I will be your homeroom teacher in class 1-B.” I bowed to Fukagawa-sensei in a 45-degree angle.

 

“Come inside and introduce yourself to your new classmates.” Fukagawa-sensei opened the door as she went back inside. I followed her suit and stood in front of the class. The class is still noisy despite of my presence as a new student. On the right back of the classroom near the window, I saw Kizaki-san waving at me. Hoshino-san went to her seat, which is in the right front of the classroom, near the teacher’s desk.

 

“Children, please be quiet!” Fukagawa-sensei slammed her both of her hands on the teacher’s desk. Right before she slammed her hands on it, I instantly used my headphones to cover my ears, and then I saw Kizaki-san do the same. As soon as our homeroom teacher’s palm swiftly contacted the desk’s surface, all of the students covered their ears using their hands. I saw the table slightly vibrating. Just how powerful is her slam that it makes the entire class and I cover our ears. As both Kizaki-san and I removed our headphones, the slamming sound was gone and the classroom is now in pure silence, although the vibrations on the teacher’s table dissipate slower than the sound in the air.

 

“Everyone, this transferee will be your new classmate. Well, would you please introduce yourself to your classmates?” I looked at my classmates with slight nervous. Fukagawa-sensei write my name vertically on the blackboard.

 

“I’m from Osaka Prefecture, Nishino Nanase desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu.”

 

_This is the story of a team, disguising as a high school club, which deals and investigates paranormal, supernatural, and preternatural incidents and events that create havoc in society; and fighting the forces, such as ghosts, demons, vampires etc., that cause events, using their abilities, unique powers and various state-of-the-art technologies._

 


	2. Zone 1: Sea of Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanase was challenged by the Kendo Club Vice-president for an exhibition sparring match. And when she meet an unexpected thing inside the forest.

_Class 2-B Room, Aokigahara Girls’ High School, Fujikawaguchiko Town, Minamitsuru District, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan; Wednesday, April 27, 2016, 8:00 am_

 

Two girls were sitting on the windowsill, looking at the students entering the school gate. Another one was leaning on it while looking at her iPhone. It looks like they were the only ones inside the classroom.

 

“Here comes the president. Trying to be cool as always.” Shiraishi Mai said.

 

“Well, we don’t blame it. It’s her responsibility as a model for the student body.” Matsui Rena reasoned out while eating her melonpan.

 

“I saw Sugai Yuuka and her own Porsche 911 GT2 RS, 20 meters away.” Akimoto Manatsu said while looking at Instagram. Just as she mentioned the name, a black Porsche car appeared in the entrance.

 

“As expected of our Club Secretary, your eyes are like an eagle’s even though you’re wearing glasses.” Mai said.

 

“Here comes the school director’s rich daughter.” Rena finished her bread as she took another one from her blazer’s pocket.

 

“Well, as far as I am concern, we also have a rich kid here, parred to Yuuka-chan.” Mai looked at her right side.

 

“Why are you looking at me? And am I the only rich kid here?” Manatsu sensed the gaze coming from her friends and looked at the two.

 

“Me? I’m just one of the owners of our bakery. Except that I provided the astronomical equipment.” Rena said.

 

“Oh no, our family is famous but not rich. Unlike you, your family owns a group of companies. And their daughter, who has a collection of firearms, ranging from small grenades to high-caliber machine guns.” Mai smirked.

 

“Don’t start with me, Maiyan. I’m busy here.” Manatsu went back to her smartphone.

 

“Here comes the three rich kids flexing their own wealth.” Miyazaki Miho appeared behind Manatsu and hugged her.

 

“Myao-chan, how long have you been there?” Mai asked.

 

“15 minutes ago, I was ordered by Takayanagi-sensei to feed the birds at the Aviary.”

 

“Is that?” Rena then pointed somewhere near the school gates. Her actions made her friends curious on where’s she pointing at.

 

“Two luggage bags, one backpack, and one 130 cm storage tube. Looks like she’s a transfer student.” Manatsu said. They then saw their friend perform an aerial flip above the transfer student and one aerial cartwheel upon reaching the ground.

 

“Really, Yuria? You should lessen staying up at night.” Miho facepalmed. Mai pulled out her smartphone in her pocket and typed a mail.

 

“Showoff.” She looked at the commotion on the school gate entrance. As her smartphone vibrated and read the mail, she saw Yuria sticking her tongue out.

 

“ _Urusai na, Shiraishi-senpai._ ”

 

“That face, I’ve seen her somewhere.” Rena tapping her head.

 

“Ah! I know her. She’s Nishino Nanase, the sole survivor of Nishino Clan.” Rena said.

 

“Nishino Clan? You mean, that Nishino Clan!?” Mai softly shouted.

 

“Nishino Clan, one the most notorious underground syndicates in the country.” Manatsu said.

 

“How did you know about her?” Miho asked.

 

“Well, bakery~.” Rena winked.

 

“Ohhhhhh…” Miho said.

 

“Why sole survivor?” Manatsu asked.

 

“I don’t know the whole story, only know a part of it. But long story short, vendetta.” All of the girls who listened to Rena’s explanation are nodding.

 

“Good morning, everyone!” The four girls saw their friend place the bag to her seat.

 

“Morning, Milky!” Miho greeted back.

 

“So all of you are looking at the transferee, eh?” Watanabe Miyuki said as she approached them. Rena saw something on Miyuki’s hair.

 

“Wearing that hairband here?”

 

“Just in case.” Miyuki tapped her hairband.

 

“I wonder why she has a fingerless glove worn on her left hand.” Manatsu said.

 

“Due to her history, it is rumored that she’s a great fighter. I want to spar with her even for once. By the way, how’s Ikumin and Nanami-chan?” Mai asked to Miyuki.

 

“They are already in their classroom. Speaking of them, it looks like the transferee is in their section.” Miyuki pulled out the laptop from her bag and placed it on her table. Ten minutes later, the school bell’s ring echoed throughout the entire school.

 

“Looks like the homeroom will start. Let’s go to our respective seats.” Mai said.

 

* * *

 

_Class 1-B Room, Aokigahara Girls’ High School, Fujikawaguchiko Town, Minamitsuru District, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan; Wednesday, April 27, 2016, 8:40 am_

 

“I’m from Osaka Prefecture, Nishino Nanase desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu.” Nanase bowed.

 

“She’s from Kansai, Nanami-chan.” Nakano Ikumi whispered to her seatmate.

 

“Finally, a fellow Kansaijin.” Yamada Nanami raised both of her hands.

 

“Well then, Nishino-san. You may sit next to Kizaki-san.” Fukagawa-sensei said. Nanase sit on the left corner of the classroom, which is beside the window.

 

“Nishino-san, we meet again.” Yuria said.

 

“You can call me Nanase. Nice to meet you again, Kizaki-san.” Nanase bashfully smiled at her.

 

“Then you will call me Yuria.” Yuria smiled back. In front of Yuria’s seat, Nanami turned around and smiled at Nanase.

 

“Hi, fellow Kansaijin. I’m Yamada Nanami from Hyogo Prefecture. You can call me either Nanami-chan or Yamada. Nice to meet you.” Nanami offered a handshake.

 

“Then Nanami-chan, it is. Nice to meet you.” Nanase replied to Nanami’s handshake.

 

“Name’s Nakano Ikumi. My friends call me Ikumin. So if you want, you can call me that.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Ikumin.”

 

“I forgot to ask you this. Nishino-san, why are you wearing a fingerless glove?” All of the girls inside the class turned around and looked at Nanase, who was standing at her seat upon being called.

 

“Uhm... It’s because I have a nasty scar at the back of my hand for two reasons. The first one is I accidentally wounded it in on a sparring match in my former school. The second reason is that my hand got caught on fire.” Nanase explained.

 

“Accidentally wounded from a sparring match? You used real swords in kendo club in your former school?” Fukagawa-sensei asked.

 

“It’s more likely having a mock match in kenjutsu club. Our school is one of the few schools that has a martial arts club with actual blades.”

 

‘ _Technically, kenjutsu club really does exist in my school._ ’ Nanase thought.

 

“May I ask? What is your rank in Kenjutsu Club from your former school?” Takayama Kazumi asked.

 

“My rank? I’ve been skipping ranks twice, so as of now, sixth dan.” This caused all of the students in class 1-B to gasp.

 

‘ _Then she’s as skillful as Shiraishi-senpai._ ’ Nanami thought.

 

“Amazing. She’s one rank higher than me.” Kazumi said in English.

 

“Would you please join our Kendo Club? Please?” Kazumi clasped her hands.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I changed my interest to drawing. Thanks for the offer anyway.” Nanase smiled at Kazumi.

 

“Aw, that’s unfortunate.” Kazumi replied sadly.

 

“Now, now. Do the advertising of your club after my homeroom.” Fukagawa-sensei said.

 

“Next month, we have a midterm exam, so all of you must prepare and study seriously.” All of the class groaned.

 

“Especially you, Nishino-san. Although your scores and grades in academics are average, you should put in more effort. Are we clear?”

 

“Wakarimashita, sensei.” Nanase replied.

 

“Okay, the homeroom session ends here. Your biology teacher, Takayanagi-sensei will be meeting you later.” Fukagawa-sensei left the classroom. As soon as their homeroom teacher left, some students went to Nanase’s seat.

 

“Nishino-san, how about having a sparring match in our club? We just want to encourage some of our clubmates.” Kazumi said.

 

“It’s fine by me. But I will not join your club, is that clear?” Nanase asked.

 

“I know, I know. I just want to see for myself how skillful you are. By the way, I’m Takayama Kazumi, Kendo 5th dan and vice-president of the Kendo Club.” Kazumi offered a handshake, to which Nanase replied to.

 

“I’m Ozono Momoko, Kendo 5th dan and deputy secretary general of Kendo Club. Aside of Kenjutsu, do you have any other style you use?”

 

“I mainly use Iaijutsu but I’m more of a freestyle fighter.” Nanase answered. As more people continued to ask her, Hoshino Minami, their class president, cut in between Nanase and the crowd.

 

“Alright, girls. Enough with the questioning. In about 3 seconds, Takayanagi-sensei will enter the room.” Just as Minami said those words, their biology teacher, Takayanagi Akane, opened the door and approached the table. All of the students went back to their seats.

 

‘ _Hoshino-san knew that Takayanagi-sensei was approaching this room?_ ’ Nanase pondered as she saw Minami going back to her seat elegantly.

 

“Ok, students. Putting birds aside, let’s discuss taxonomy.”

 

* * *

 

_Greenhouse Cafeteria, Aokigahara Girls’ High School, Fujikawaguchiko Town, Minamitsuru District, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan; Wednesday, April 27, 2016, 12:50 pm_

 

_Kizaki Yuria’s POV_

 

Located at the rooftop of the second building of Aokigahara Girls’ High School, this large greenhouse, surrounded by several cottages and patio tables, serves as the main canteen in this school. You can eat your lunch while watching the beauty of the plants. Just outside of the greenhouse, I occupied a large square table with a cottage roof shielding me from the gazing sunlight. As I ate my lunch which consists of tuna sandwich and a can of coke, someone called me.

 

“Yuria-chan!” My face went from excitement to boredom in a split second upon looking at the owner of the voice.

 

“Oh, it’s you, Shiraishi-senpai. Such a nice way to destroy my appetite.” I continued eating my sandwich in a deadpan manner.

 

“Don’t say that. We’re here to encourage you to eat more. Hai.” Shiraishi-senpai gave me another sandwich, similar to what I’ve eaten.

 

“Thanks for reserving our seats.” Watanabe-senpai said and sat beside Shiraishi-senpai. I saw Matsui-senpai take out her Nintendo 3DS while placing a melonpan on the table. Akimoto-senpai is still reviewing Differential Equations while Miyazaki-senpai watched her carefully. Ikumin and Nanami-chan are the last ones to come, bringing their favorite food. While we enjoy our lunchtime, Shiraishi-senpai raised her voice, allowing us to focus our attention to her.

 

“One of our satellite trackers in the clubroom detected an anomaly somewhere in Shoji Village. What I saw on the screen perplexed me.” Shiraishi-senpai said while looking at the laptop screen. I peeked at the screen out of curiosity.

 

“Well, it looks like we don’t need to pull all-nighters for this, right?” I asked.

 

“Depends on how we assess this anomaly and how bad it is.” Ikumi-chan said while sipping her orange juice. “Umai ne.” She cutely said.

 

“How’s the transferee?” Miyazaki-senpai asked us.

 

“Nishino Nanase. Age, 16 years old. Birthplace, Osaka Prefecture. She received a sixth dan on Kenjutsu. Her talent is drawing.” Nanami-chan explained while typing Nanase-chan’s biography in her laptop.

 

“Wow, sixth dan. She is something, eh.” Matsui-senpai smiled.

 

“Speaking of Nishino-san. Where is she?” Akimoto-senpai asked and looked around.

 

“I have a feeling that she went there.” Shiraishi-senpai said.

 

“Eh? She went there?! Out of all places?” Miyazaki-senpai reacted.

 

“As far as I can remember from my childhood, Nanase-chan is more of a silent, shy person. If she wants her surroundings to be quiet, then she would choose that place.” Matsui-senpai explained.

 

“I think we should find her. That area is contaminated by ‘ _them_ ’.” Ikumin-chan said.

 

"Watanabe-senpai, want to join us in a search operation?” I asked while smirking at her.

 

“Oh, are you challenging me?” Watanabe-senpai smirked back at me.

 

“Just asking. Let’s go?” I picked up my phone that was sitting on the table as I went to the place where Nanase-chan possibly went.

 

* * *

 

_Aokigahara Jukai,_ _Fujikawaguchiko Town, Minamitsuru District, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan; Wednesday, April 27, 2016, 12:50 pm_

_Nishino Nanase’s POV_

 

Technically, resting in this place is perfectly bad idea. Not only the soil itself is volcanically made, but also the stenches of either rotten potato or egg are scattered across the forest. After all, Aokigahara is reputably known as the ‘Suicide Forest’. It would be surprising if you can’t find any decaying body around here.

 

In spite of it all, the natural serene atmosphere of the forest coupled with a few chirping birds and insects give me a peace of mind. I watched the sky while sitting on a tree branch of Mongolian oak that’s 10 feet off the ground and lastly, listening to my smartphone’s playlist.

 

Before I fully submerged myself into my own world, my extrasensory perception suddenly felt something. As I looked everywhere, I noticed small white mists appearing from all directions. I hung my headphones on my neck.

 

‘ _I would be surprised if this place is totally devoid of anything. They’re many._ ’ I stroked my gloved left hand while looking at them.

 

‘ _Doushiyou? My things are currently in the girls’ dormitory. Should I do it?_ ’ Before I try to do something.

 

“Nanase-chan!” I just heard recognizable girl’s voice. I saw Yuria-chan and Ikumin along with other student from below.

 

“Is that Nishino-chan?” The other student pointed upward, directly at me.

 

“Nanase-chan?! Why are you there?!” Yuria-chan said with a loud voice.

 

“Nothing!” I let myself fall 10 feet off the ground then perfectly landed on the uneven volcanic-soiled ground without any signs of pain.

 

“So, why are you looking at me?” I asked to them.

 

“Well, Shiraishi-senpai had a feeling that you’re going to Aokigahara forest on your own. We thought you’d do something horrible.” Yuria-chan said.

 

“You thought of me trying to commit suicide? As much as I want to, there’s no reason why I should do that.” I fixed my uniform.

 

“By the way, this is Watanabe Miyuki-senpai. She’s 2nd year student of Class 2-B.” Yuria-chan said.

 

“Watanabe Miyuki desu, from Nara prefecture. It’s nice to meet you, Nishino Nanase.” Watanabe-senpai cheerfully said.

 

_Aokigahara Jukai,_ _Fujikawaguchiko Town, Minamitsuru District, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan; Wednesday, April 27, 2016, 1:20 pm_

_Third-person POV_

 

“I think we should head back now, the sky is dark and there’s a high chance of raining.” Ikumi said.

 

“As far as I know, you have a sparring match with Kazumin. I think you should prepare for your fight.” Yuria said.

 

“You’re right, let’s go.” Just as Nanase and the rest were going back, she saw Miyuki staring around.

 

“Watanabe-senpai?” Nanase called to her.

 

“Just go ahead, I’ll follow later.” Miyuki replied. Nanase tilted her head in confusion while looking at her. Then she shrugged for a while and followed her two classmates. Just as her three juniors disappeared from Miyuki’s sight, her expression changed from gleeful to serious.

 

“To think 500 wandering ghosts would appear all at the same time in the same area, eh. What are you all trying to do?” From her vision, Miyuki saw numerous corporeal spirits floating everywhere.

 

“Never mind. They’re harmless despite causing disturbance to any person they’ve ever encountered. Maa, iku ka?” While walking away, Miyuki revealed a knife from her right hand. Then it floated on her palm and by twitching her index finger, the knife started to rotate itself.


End file.
